Age-referenced test and retest norms for spatial contrast sensitivity were determined for adult subjects ranging in age from 21-70 years of age using two psychophysical methods, a method of adjustment and a criterion-free two-alternative, temporal forced-choice procedure. Both methods showed a decline in contrast sensitivity with age, with the forced-choice method showing the smallest loss with age. The larger loss obtained using the method of adjustment can be explained by probable criterion differences between younger and older observers. Testing was initiated for subjects in the 5 to 20 year age range. However, sample size was not large enough to permit statistical analysis of the results for this age range. In addition an abbreviated version of the original forced-choice procedure was developed. Standardization of this new system was begun and preliminary results indicate that it will reduce total patient test time by approximately one-third.